Especial de Natal: O Natal de Voldemort
by BabiProngsPotterSalvatoreStark
Summary: Era uma noite de Natal, porém ele sabia que Papai Noel nunca chegaria, que seu desejo nunca se realizaria. Ele não teria presentes, pois nunca fora um bom menino.


**Dedicatória:** Fic dedicada aos malucos que curtem as merdas que eu escrevo. Presente de natal para vocês meus amados leitores. Espero que gostem.

**Sinopse:** Era uma noite de Natal, porém ele sabia que Papai Noel nunca chegaria, que seu desejo nunca se realizaria. Ele não teria presentes, pois nunca fora um bom menino.

**O Natal de Voldemort**

Tom Riddle sempre fora um garoto estranho, mas não foi diferente das outras crianças quando ouviu pela primeira vez a história de Papai Noel, um velinho de vermelho que voava em um trenó puxado por renas na noite de Natal, distribuindo presentes para crianças do mundo todo.

Ele não gostava de parecer burro, não gostava de fazer perguntas aos adultos, preferia que os outros lhe fizessem perguntas, preferia ser o que sabe, não o que questiona. Contrariado, o garoto de 3 anos foi falar com a Sra. Cole depois da história.

- Sra. Cole, – chamou – a história que nos contou é de verdade? Papai Noel existe mesmo?

- Ora, Tom. – sorriu – Mas é claro que existe.

- E eu vou ganhar presente também? – perguntou.

A Sra. Cole ficou surpresa. Quando fez aquela pergunta, apareceu um esboço de sorriso, de um verdadeiro sorriso no rosto da criança. Ele pareceu ansioso, como se temesse por uma resposta negativa e por um segundo aquela criança tão estranha, pareceu quase normal.

Ela sorriu.

- É claro que vai, Tom. – respondeu – Se você se comportou durante o ano e se fizer uma cartinha educada, ele vai atender seu pedido.

- Mas eu não sei escrever. – disse ele angustiado.

- Então deseje. – respondeu a Sra. Cole – Deseje profundamente e peça para papai Noel o que você quer. Tenho certeza que ele vai escutar.

E foi o que ele fez. O que mais Tom queria no mundo era sair do orfanato, era que seu misterioso pai aparecesse para lhe buscar, era ter uma família de verdade. Durante o mês que antecedia o natal ele desejou, desejou arduamente, chegou ao ponto de implorar, algo que nunca fizera antes, mas a noite de Natal não aconteceu como ele esperava.

Seu presente estava debaixo de uma árvore. Eram roupas "novas", uma blusa e uma calça surradas, de segunda mão. Observou com inveja quando Billy Stubbs ganhou o que pedira. Um coelho, não apenas Billy todas as crianças pareciam felizes e satisfeitas. Revoltado foi tomar satisfações com a Sra. Cole.

- Roupas velhas? – perguntou o menino zangado – Achei que tivesse dito que Papai Noel dava o que pedíamos!

- Comporte-se Tom. – ralhou a diretora do orfanato – Sabe quantas crianças adorariam ter uma roupa dessas para usar?

- Pois então dê essas roupas usadas para essas crianças! – revoltou-se o menino jogando seu presente longe – Qualquer um pode ficar com esse lixo. Eu não quero.

Com raiva o menino marchou para seu quarto, mas não sem ouvir os sussurros das outras crianças.

- Vai ver foi por isso que Papai Noel não deu o que ele queria!

- Pudera, Deus sabe como esse Riddle é estranho!

- Se ele ao menos tivesse se comportado!

Aquelas palavras ressoaram no ouvido de Tom a noite inteira enquanto ele encharcava o travesseiro com suas lágrimas. Nos dois anos que se seguiram, Tom Riddle se comportou divinamente bem, tudo para que conseguisse uma família. Porém seu desejo foi em vão. Nenhum dos prováveis pais, que visitavam o orfanato, o queriam, seu pai não aparecia e ele chegou a conclusão que nunca sairia daquele inferno!

Mas foi aos cinco anos que Tom se deparou com a terrível verdade, era uma questão de lógica: se Papai Noel era bom e atendia os desejos, por que apenas ele não tinha o que queria de Natal? Ele havia se comportado, então por que Papai Noel não o atendia? Simples, porque ele não existia!

Riddle se escondeu na sala de estar durante a madrugada da véspera de Natal. Então viu a Sra. Cole colocando os presentes debaixo da árvore, confirmando suas suspeitas. Cheio de ódio deixou de acreditar no Natal.

- Eu odeio o Natal. – sussurrou.

Os anos se passaram e Tom ficou cada vez mais solitário. Preferia assim, pois tinha privacidade para fazer experiência. Tinha seus sete anos quando descobriu que era definitivamente diferente. Pouco a pouco aprendeu a controlar seus poderes, aprendeu a expandi-los e a usá-los.

- O que está fazendo, sua aberração? – perguntou Billy Stubbs quando viu Tom conversando com uma cobra, habilidade que ele descobrira ter a pouco tempo.

- Não é de sua conta, Stubbs. – rosnou Riddle.

- Aposto que está tentando estragar o Natal de alguém de novo!

O colega se referia ao ano passado, quando Tom contara de maneira cruel a uma menininha de 4 anos, Susy, que Papai Noel não existia.

- Eu não preciso tentar estragar o Natal. – zombou Riddle com desdém – Vocês, palhaços, vão acabar o estragando por conta própria.

- Ora, seu monstro! – rosnou Billy – Você é mal, Riddle. Mentiu para Susy e estragou o Natal dela.

- Acha que eu menti? – riu Tom, com desprezo – Acha que aquela babaquice de Papai Noel existe?

- É por você falar assim que não ganha presente. – vociferou a criança – Então como explica os presentes? Quem é que meu deu Cenourinha então?

- A Sra. Cole. – respondeu o menino – É ela quem deixa os presentes debaixo da árvore. Eu vi.

- Mentiroso! – gritou o menino. Cheio de raiva resolveu atingir no ponto que mais dói – Eu vou sair daqui Riddle. Papai Noel me deu uma família. Eu já estarei na minha nova casa antes do Natal e você vai apodrecer aqui para sempre!

Há muito tempo que Tom aprendera que quem ri por ultimo ri melhor. Engoliu o orgulho naquele momento, mas ainda naquela noite usou de seus talentos para se vingar, e pela primeira vez sentiu o doce sabor de infligir dor a alguém, de matar um ser vivo, um ser que respirava e que era amado.

Olhando para o cadáver de cenourinha pendurado no teto, o menino gargalhou feliz como nunca fora antes, cheio de um gozo novo, de um prazer novo.

- Eu amo odiar o Natal. – sussurrou.

**N/a: Presnt de mamãe Noel p vcs**

**Minha inspiração de natal**

**Eai, oq axaram?**

**Qrem dah um present d natal p essa autora maluk?**

**Clik no botãozinho azul ai embaixo e me diz sua opinião**

**Bjos de sapos de xocolat**


End file.
